Swept With the Current
by riverowl145
Summary: An AU with my own character in the Voyager Universe. Captain Andrea Fellers is sent to search for Voyager, but she finds herself caught in the displacement wave just before Captain Janeway destroys the array, catapulting her and her crew almost 70,000 light years from home.
1. Profiles

Name: Andrea Fellers

Rank: Captain aboard the USS Alexandria, Saber Class

USS Alexandria-

Type: Light cruiser

Accommodation: Forty officers and crew; two hundred person evacuation limit

Power plant: One 1,500 plus Cochrane warp core feeding two nacelles, two impulse systems

Dimensions: Length, 364.77 meters; beam, 225.61 meters; height, 52.48 meters

Mass: 310,000 metric tonnes

Performance: Warp 9.7 for twelve hours

Armament: Four type-10 phaser emitters, two photon torpedo launchers

First Officer: Commander Max Richland (M)

Chief Operations Officer: Lieutenant T'Vei (F)

Helmsman: Lieutenant Grant McKinney (F)

Chief Tactical/Security Officer: Lieutenant Nicolas Woods (M)

Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Sodan (M)

Chief Medical Officer: Doctor Angela Cole (F)

Chief Science Officer: Ensign Diane Bowman (F)


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first FanFic I have ever written, so it might be kind of weird until I get the hang of it. I have this thing where I imagine myself as an OC in different TV shows or books, so the main character is based completely on me. I claim no rights to Star Trek: Voyager or any of the characters except my own. Please review and if you criticize, please be constructive. Enjoy! **

"Captain's Log, Stardate 48329.5

My name is Captain Andrea Fellers of the Federation Starship Alexandria. This morning, my crew and I received orders to go on a search for the USS Voyager. Our mission is to find _Voyager _and bring her and her crew back to the Federation, even if not in one piece. _Voyager_ was on a mission in the Badlands to find the Maquis ship _Val Jean._ Finding the _Val Jean_ is no longer a priority. Due to the amount of ships already lost, my small crew of 40 and I will pilot _Alexandria_ into the Badlands in an attempt to find _Voyager _ and bring her home."

I turned off my PADD and headed to the bridge for a final systems check before we departed from Deep Space 9. I walked out of my ready room and onto the bridge, where the people that I had learned and studied with for the past six years were waiting for me to give the order to launch. "Captain on the bridge" came from my First Officer, Max Richland and my crew stood at attention.

"At ease," I said. "Lieutenant Mason, are all systems clear?"

"All systems are ready to go, ma'am", replied my Operations officer as I sat down in my command chair and Commander Richland sat down beside me.

"Lieutenant McKinney, set in a course for the Badlands, maximum warp."

"Yes, ma'am," said McKinney, the helmsman. After a moment of punching coordinates into the computer, Lt. McKinney said "Course set."

"Begin pre-launch sequence," commanded Max.

"Pre-launch sequence finished, Captain."

"Engage."

I gave the command, and the stars became blurs as we headed towards the Badlands and away from the safety of the Federation.


	3. Chapter 2

" Captain's Log, Stardate 48330.34.

" We are now approaching the Badlands. To be honest, I have little hope of finding Captain Janeway. She is a very resourceful person. I feel as if if there were any chance of her being able to contact Starfleet before now, she would have. We are to do a sweep of the Badlands, and if we don't find anything, return home. I am trying to be hopeful, even if this does seem like a lost cause."

I ended the log and sat back in my chair in my ready room.

"Andrea, we're at the border of the Badlands," came Max's voice over my comms.

I pushed my combadge and told Max I was on my way. I opened the door of my ready room and walked onto the bridge. The Badlands were already on the viewscreen, plasma storms swirling and flashing.

"Have we been able to pick up their warp trail?" I asked Lt. Mason.

"Yes, ma'am," she replied. "They made it into the Badlands. Our probes followed the trail. It ends part way in, and there is no trace of any debris."

I sat down in my chair and considered it for a moment. _Voyager_ couldn't have just disappeared into thin air. I considered my options for a moment, and then decided to ask Max what he thought.

"I think we should go in ourselves, Captain," he told me. "We might be able to find something the probes couldn't."

"I agree," I said. "Lt. McKinney, set a course to follow that warp trail as best you can, one-half impulse."

We moved into the Badlands and followed _Voyager's_ trail. McKinney was avoiding the plasma storms well and everything was going well until we started getting to the end of the trail. The viewscreen still showed nothing but plasma storms.

"Aleida, start scanning for-" I started before she cut me off.

"Captain, we're being scanned by a coherent tetryon beam," she said.

"Origin?"

"Unknown. There's a massive displacement wave moving towards the ship!"

"Onscreen."

The wave looked like a massive cloud moving towards the ship through the Badlands.

"Grant," I said," Get us out of here, full impulse. Aleida, what the analysis?"

"It's some kind of polarized magnetic variation," she replied.

"Nick, try to disperse it with a graviton particle field," I ordered to my tactical officer.

He did it, but then Aleida said, "No effect. The wave will be on us in 20 seconds."

Then I realized: this was probably the same thing that destroyed _Voyager _and the Maquis ship.

"Ten seconds", Aleida said.

"Can we go to warp, Grant?" I asked.

"Not until we clear the plasma storms," he replied.

"Five seconds."

"Captain to all hands," I said over my comlink, "Brace for impact."

Everyone on the bridge either sat in their seats or grabbed on to something..

"Three….. two…. one…."

There was a blinding flash of light, and then nothing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Please review. I would like as much feedback as possible. Let me know if you like it. If you would like to criticize, please be constructive.**

"Captain"

I heard a voice cutting through the black.

"Andrea."

I opened my eyes to blinding white. As the white started to fade, I saw the surroundings of the medical bay around me and realized that I was lying on a biobed. My chief medical officer, Angela Cole, was standing above me on my right and Nic was on my left.

"What happened?" I asked, starting to get up. Nic explained while he and Angela helped me to sit up.

"After the wave hit us, everyone seemed to have blacked out for a bit. You were the worst. We found you lying on the ground when we all came to. Our warp drive, communications, and sensor array are currently offline. We're working on getting everything back. Max is on the bridge and has everything pretty well under control."

"Are we still in the Badlands?"

"No. We don't know where we are."

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"A little over an hour," Angela answered. "You can go back to the bridge as soon as we do a few tests."

"Let's get them over with," I told her, wanting to get back to the bridge as soon as possible. Max was a great First Officer, but this was my ship.

Half an hour later, I was on my way up to the bridge. There was minor damage all along the ship, but nothing that seemed too major. I reached the Turbolift and said "Bridge".

I exited the Turbolift onto the bridge and saw the members of the bridge crew hard at work at their stations. Max saw sitting in my chair, but as soon as he saw me he stood and stepped to the side.

"Report," I said to him.

"Engineering reports that the warp core is almost back to full power. Sensors are almost back, but communications are still down."

"Good work. You have the bridge," I told him. "I'll be in my ready room if you need me. Let me know when the systems are restored."

I went to my ready room and turned on my PADD.

"Captain's Log, Stardate 48331.44.

" I have no idea where we are or what that wave was. I am certain that we are no longer in the Badlands. I am so lucky to have such a good crew. They all work so hard and do their jobs no matter what the circumstance. We shall see what will happen and hope a Federation ship arrives soon to assist with our repairs."

I spent time going through the systems reports to see exactly what had happened. Engineering had gone completely down to the point where there was almost a warp core breach. Communications were completely gone, as well as the entire sensor array. There had been minor hull fractures all along the ship. As for the casualty reports, none had been as bad as mine. There were some broken bones and minor concussions, but all in all, not too bad. I haven't lost a crew member yet. I feel as if a Federation ship should have gotten to our location by now. As soon as they lost contact with us, they probably would have sent another ship out. Or not. They also probably didn't want to take any chances. I kept going through the damage reports seeing system after system slowly start to come back online. The communications came back online so I pressed my combadge and contacted my Chief Engineer.

"Lieutenant Sodan, please tell me the warp drive is almost back online."

"Nearly, Captain," replied the Vulcan. "The warp drive should be up and running at full power in about 20 minutes."

"Good work, Chief," I told him, "Fellers out."

Just then, my doorbell rang. "Enter," I said.

Max stepped in, looking very tense. "What do you have to report, Max?"

"The sensor array is back up. You need to see this."

I hurriedly followed him out onto the bridge.

"Report," I said, almost questioningly to T'Vei.

"Captain," she said in her steady Vulcan tone, "I've checked and rechecked the sensors, and they keep saying the same thing. Nothing appears to be wrong with them, but.."

I cut her off. "T'Vei, what are the sensors saying?"

"They're saying we're almost 70,000 light years from home."


End file.
